


Scary Movie Marathon

by lupinjoallen



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Other, fear of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: A part of Mimi’s Marvel Fall Challenge on Tumblr, my entry is a Scary Movie Marathon, but everything turns when the power goes out! Featuring Peter Parker x Transman!Reader as friends. No romance. Just fluff and comfort.





	Scary Movie Marathon

A thumping on the door ripped you from your thoughts. You sighed and grabbed the bowl of candy from the table before approaching the door. Opening the door, you saw a clamor of five kids, all dressed in varying monster and princess costumes. They eagerly held up little plastic buckets as they said “Trick or treat!” in perfect unison.

You smiled sweetly and gave them each a piece of candy as you complimented their costumes. You looked up to see Peter walking up the path as the kids swarmed around him. “I guess the kids have been hitting you hard?” He asked, nodding to the nearly depleted bowl of candy.

“Actually, I got hungry waiting for you,” You laughed, letting him in. “Ned and MJ aren’t joining?”

“Nah. MJ has an exam tomorrow and Ned ate too much candy.” You made a face, feeling bad for the guy. “Just us tonight.”

“Oooh. So, hot Halloween hook-up?” You teased as he came in. Peter punched your arm as you snickered, shutting off your porch light. Out of candy. “So, what’d you get?”

“I got Chinese take-out, cuz it’s the best, and a couple of Aunt May’s old scary movies. Some sci-fi stuff like the Alien movies and War of the Worlds though.”

“Which ones?” You asked, remembering there were a number of installments in each series.

Peter just shrugged and stepped in with you. You took a deep breath and grabbed the small chinese box for you and broke apart your chopsticks. Peter pouted. When you questioned it, he said, “I still can’t believe you can use chopsticks.”

“It’s really not that hard,” You laughed, shrugging. “I don’t know what to tell you, man. Practice and get good, scrub.”

“Fuck you,” Peter snickered as he popped in the dvd. 

The night drug on and soon Peter was stretching and heading for the bathroom. You just smiled and nodded before listening to him close the door. You hurried for your bedroom light and flicked it on. You were shaking now and trying to calm down. You carefully got the flashlight from your nightstand as you glanced to the door. You hid the light under your pillow as you heard Peter coming back.

“Didn’t play it without me did you?” He teased.

You shook your head, smiling softly. He seemed to blink as you said, “Couldn’t do it without you!”

Peter hummed and sat next to you after he turned off the light. “So, how come your parents left town again?”

“Dad had a business trip and hates driving alone. Mom went with so they’re staying an extra few days in New Orleans,” You said, smiling. Peter nodded as you both got comfortable. You heard a soft rumble outside. “That thunder or a truck?” You asked.

As soon as Peter opened his mouth, his body began to tingle. Spider-Sense, he realized. A loud crack of thunder echoed out and the power shut off. You squeaked and grabbed the flashlight under your pillow quickly as he jumped to his feet. He hurried for the window and looked outside. Rain was pouring down. He whistled and smiled. “Stormy night on Halloween. Best day ever!” He laughed, looking to you. He blinked, seeing you clutching the flashlight. “Where did you get that from?”

“My...nightstand,” You said slowly, blinking. 

Peter made a face and said, “You’re a terrible liar. C’mon. Let’s go check the breaker. It’s in the basement right?”

“Y-Yeah,” You said, getting up and following him.

You led him through the dark house, scanning the hall with your light when you heard an extra creak in the steps. You yelped and aimed your flashlight at it, making Peter laugh as you saw your cat walking behind you both. You frowned as he kept laughing.

“You are so jumpy!” He snickered after you elbowed his stomach. “Those movies really freaked you out?”

You scoffed, rolling your eyes as you found the basement door. You made a face and gulped. “You go down first,” You mumbled.

Peter nodded and held out his hand. You blinked in shock before Peter chuckled. He carefully took the flashlight. Your eyes bugged as he turned it to the basement. “I got it. Don’t worry. I’ll be back quickly.”

Peter descended down the stairs and you gulped, looking around. You took a deep breath and carefully walked to the couch. You jumped as the light flashed but kept your eyes wide, finding the couch at last.

You sat down and sighed as the storm rumbled. You gulped as a few shadows seemed to grow. You took a deep breath. “Just freaking out. Nothing scary. Just a stormy night.” You reminded yourself.

Your cat climbed onto the couch, sitting on the arm to watch you. Judge you. You glared back and reached over to stroke his fur. “Stop looking at me like that,” You grumbled before you heard a creaking. You jumped to your feet, gulping again as you looked into the shadows. “Peter?” You called out.

No response. You gulped and took a deep breath. You puffed up your chest, feeling the small strain against your binder as you moved quietly. You felt your heart picking up as you tiptoed through.

“Please don’t be Freddy Kreuger,” You whimpered. “Please don’t be Freddy Kreuger.”

You moved slowly to the darkened hall and blinked. A shadow moved quickly and you were suddenly met by a twisted face hissing in yours. You yelled and punched outward.

“Ah!” Peter grunted, dropping the flashlight. You blinked as he held his nose. “Oh fuck. When’d you learn how to punch, man?”

“You fucking ass!” You yelped, kicking his shin. Peter yelped in pain and held his shin. “That wasn’t funny!”

Peter snickered. “You looked ready to pee your pants though,” He laughed. He rubbed his nose and sniffed. “Seriously. Where’d you learn to...Y/N? Shit, are you crying?”

You sniffled and rubbed your eye. Peter sighed and hugged you, hushing you gently. He led you back to your bedroom. “I just gotta reset the breaker and we should be set, okay?”

You nodded and he gave you the flashlight. He smiled softly and went out of the room again. You sniffled and waited. Soon the lights flickered on and Peter returned with new sodas. He smiled and sat down with you, letting you sip. He took out Friday The 13th and put in the Spongebob Movie. 

“You could’ve told me you were scared of the dark.” You pouted at that. Peter smiled. “Seriously, just cuz you’re a guy doesn’t mean you can’t get scared.”

“I never see you scared,” You pointed out.

Peter frowned. “Doesn’t mean I’m not.”

“Name one time!” You huffed in response.

Peter hummed. “Remember that day I was sick and...and there was that car wreck near the school.” You gulped. “You were in it...It really freaked me out. I thought I just lost my best friend. So when I saw you in class with a cast, I wanted to cry out of relief.” You looked away. “Do you want me to dig out that nightlight I saw in the junk drawer?” You nodded.

Peter stepped out and came back, plugging it in and smiling. “Rainbow Dash still best pony?”

“Fuck yeah she is,” You huffed, glaring at the blue nightlight. You sighed. “Thanks, Pete.”

Peter smiled. “Don’t worry about it. Want me to stay the night?”


End file.
